


What Angels Do and Do Not Do, According to God

by blonk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Aziraphale, Fallen Aziraphale, FallingTM, Gen, God's POV, Les Mis is Aziraphale's favourite musical, Les Mis referenced, Rising, RisingTM, angels do not sing, but they have a choir, demons dancing, falling, falling is an inactive process, not beta read we fall like demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonk/pseuds/blonk
Summary: God reflects on the differences between Her angels, and Her demons. Somebody blurs the lines between the two.--Expanded into a full piece! It's the next work in the series, Cruel.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	What Angels Do and Do Not Do, According to God

Every time a human falls in love a choir of angels sing. In fact, there is a whole quadrant dedicated to this and they are the only angels who ever sing. As people are constantly falling in love — there are billions of them after all — the angels are constantly singing. When the choir stops singing, then humans stop falling in love. Unfortunately that meant that when the choir of angels needed to sing to the shepherds outside Bethlehem, the entire world temporarily fell out of love. It was very inconvenient for the couples in the middle of copulating, and caused months of awkward “New stone tablet, who’s this?” scenarios. 

On the off-chance that a demon falls in love, the heavenly choir will still sing, but their tune will change. Instead of songs of worship or tender love, the choir angels will sing songs of mourning. A demon should not be able to fall in love — just like how a demon should not be able to touch holy water — so when a demon does fall in love it is a sign that they have not completely fallen. They are still a demon, yes, but they have not forgotten good. Either hell has not rotted their angelic core, or they have been shown My love by someone else. Either way, a demon’s love serves as a reminder of what heaven has lost, and that is why the angelic choir mourns.

Angels outside of the choir do not sing, just like how they do not dance. But just like how there is one angel who _does_ dance, there is one non-choir angel that sings. Aziraphale is a big fan of the theatre, and has been attending plays and musicals alike since the term “stage” was first coined. His favourite play happens to be a musical, _Les Mis_. This is partly because he feels a certain connection with Jean Valjean. Partly because Aziraphale cannot help to see parallels between Javert and Valjean’s relationship and his and Crowley’s. But the latter is more of a subconscious thing than anything. Regardless, due to his love for the play Aziraphale occasionally hums the song, “Who Am I?” to himself as he sorts bookshelves. Although Aziraphale does know how to sing (or rather hum), and does so every once in a while when alone, this does not mean he was good at it. In fact, if anyone ever heard Aziraphale, they would not be able to recognize the song.

Demons, unlike most angels, _do_ sing. However, Demons are not very good at singing either. Demons’ lack of singing ability is not because of a lack of experience like it is with angels, but rather because they are just bad. Usually demons are bad at singing intentionally — it is a demon’s life goal to be _bad_ after all. Some demons even take “bad singing sins'' so far as to influence mortals like Justin Beiber to start singing careers. Though when all is said and done, most demons just can’t sing. Many demons are associated with a certain animal, like how Crowly is a snake and how Beelzebub is a fly. Often a demon’s associated animal will affect their speech. So if a demon like Beelzebub wants to sing the alphabet they will only end up singing, “A B ZZZE D…” But of course, being bad never stopped demons.

  
  


Just like how there are inherent differences between angels and demons, there are inherent differences between Falling and Rising. Falling is mostly an inactive process, while rising is an active one. The best way to imagine this is to imagine somebody on the roof of a tall building. The person staring down off of the roof can easily trip, jump or be pushed off the roof. But if they were to trip, jump, or be pushed off of the roof they would surely injure themselves upon hitting the ground. They would probably die, but it is possible they only broke their legs. If the person (assuming they did not die) wanted to get back up to the roof of the building they would need a doctor to heal their legs first, then they can climb the stairs back up. This is what Falling and Rising is like. An angel can fall from heaven just as easily as someone can fall from a roof. Angels can trip, and fall by complete accident. Just like how the doctor has to heal the person’s legs, a demon has to be Forgiven by Myself before they can Rise. Then they walk back up the Heavenly Stairs, hand in hand with Myself.

It is much harder for a demon to Rise than it is for an Angel to Fall. In fact, it is very easy for an Angel to Fall. All an Angel has to do to Fall is dance, sing, and prevent the apocalypse.


End file.
